I don't wanna hurt you
by LostDoccubusShipper
Summary: Bo needs to feed, but she doesn't want to cheat on Lauren. She feels bad, call Lauren and say they need to talk, so Lauren go 'till Bo's house. Read to see what happens! It's just a cute one-shot that I made Cause I was bored waiting for Lost Girl next episode! Hope you guys like it!


I was so afraid of this whole thing. Ok, I dated before, but this time was different. This time it was with the love of my life and I couldn't screw this. Not this time. But how not to do this? I'm a freaking succubus who has to suck people chi. And if I do it, well, this will be a betrayal. Well, this past week was pretty wonderful, me and Lauren, sharing secrets, making love, talking about random stuff.. But now I was starting feeling hungry. Really hungry. So I called Lauren.

- Hi. – I said.

- Hi! – she said excited. – How are you?

- Not fine, really.

- What happened? – she sounded worried.

- Can you came here, please?

- Ok, I'm coming. - So I waited.

A few minutes later she was knocking at my door.

- Hi. – I said while I opened the door.

- Can you please tell me what the hell happened? – she asked me, her voice still sounding worried.

- I.. I so sorry Lauren. – I told her and I suddenly started to cry.

- Bo! Bo! Look at me. – she said. – What happened? Where's kenzi?

- Kenzi is with Hale and Dyson at the Dal.. Lauren.. I.. I needed to feed and I..

- Oh! – Lauren said realizing what was happening. – Bo, it's fine, it's really fine. Yeah I don't like the idea of sharing you with other people, but you are a succubus, and you need to feed.

- I.. But I didn't do this Lauren.

- What? – Lauren asked surprised. – Why?

- Cause I couldn't help but think that I was cheating on you. I don't wanna feel this. I don't wanna be hungry, I want to be with you, only you and… - she stopped all my talking thing by kissing me deeply. I kiss it back of course, but I was still hungry and I could hurt Lauren. – Lauren..

- What's wrong, Bo?

- I am hungry. That's the problem. I don't know what to do Lauren. I never dated with a human before, or a person that I really loved. Not like I love you. I can't kiss anybody else or have sex with other people not because you don't allow me to do this. It's because I don't wanna do this. I wanna be yours, only yours, but this damn succubus thing don't let me do this. I don't know how to love you without hurting you anymore. – I saw a tear falling from her eyes and that broke my heart. – I'm so sorry.. I just..

- Shhhhh! – she said putting her finger on my lips. – You don't have to be sorry, silly! – Silly? I'm here saying how much I'm sorry and she call me.. – Look in my eyes. – she said and I looked. – You don't have to be sorry. – she continued. – I know that you don't wanna do this, and I don't want you doing this either, but you have to. And you know what? It's ok to me if you suck other people chi cause you don't have to kiss them to do this. And even if you do, I know that you only did it cause you had to. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. You know why? Cause I trust you. I love you. I wanna grow old with you. And if you don't know how to love me without hurting me, let me teach you how to do this. – she said and kissed me again. This time I didn't pulled her away, I just gave in. The kiss was becoming deeper, and her hands were roaming my all my body while I was moaning her name. We broke the kiss for air and I asked her:

- I don't deserve such a wonderful person like you. How did you fall for me?

- You woke me up, Bo. I fell in love with you cause you made me feel things that I never felt before. You make me brave. You taught me how to love again. And here I am with the most incredible woman I met in all my whole life, and she is a succubus and doesn't want to feed only because she care about me. I am the one that don't deserve a wonderful person like you.

- Ah, stop it, you will make me love you even more! – I said blushing. She kissed my cheek and said:

- How about you show me how much you love me, hm, at your bedroom? - she said blushing a little bit too. Oh Gosh she was so cute blushing.

- Ok! - I said and we went upstairs.


End file.
